Paint cans and lids have been traditionally been made of steel. There are a number of disadvantages associated with steel paint cans including cost; weight, a propensity to rust, and disposal issues.
As a result, a number of steps have been taken toward the development of plastic container assemblies for paint. In general, such an assembly comprises the container itself, an annular ring adapted to be attached to the top rim of the container and defining an upwardly opening U-shaped channel to receive a closure, and a closure or lid having an annular feature which is formed to complementally fit into the upwardly opening U-shaped channel in the ring member to produce a seal. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,618 assigned to Letica Corporation of Rochester, Mich.